The Life and Times of a Pally
by Gatituh
Summary: The story of a human paladin named Rin, age 18 and 5'2, who struggles with everday quests and friendships.


I stole through the forest as quietly as possible, which wasn't profoundly quiet considering the fact that my chain mail clinked with every step I took. I clutched the hilt of my sword as the cool night air rushed in through my armor. The leaves overhead rustled quietly in the wind and I shuddered quickly. A few strands of my short brown hair had fallen loose from my tight ponytail and were now hanging in front of my eyes and down the side of my face.

Suddenly, I heard a strange noise and glanced to my right. I quietly crouched behind a nearby bush and watched as three orcs walked out of the dark brush. One held a torch and another was clearly drunk. They stopped about ten feet away from me and settled down on the ground, each holding a bottle. I could smell the faint scent of alcohol drifting from their proximity. They made a small fire and soon began to drink. I knew I was going to be stuck in the tiny bush for a while as their drunken laughter echoed through the trees.

My left foot was starting to hurt and I slowly shifted my weight to my right foot, but not slow enough. My armor rattled slightly and the two slightly sober orcs looked in my direction. I crouched lower and prayed they wouldn't see me. The drunken orc continued to laugh and chat.

"Shhh," warned one of the orcs. The drunk abruptly stopped laughing and followed their gaze. Then, as if fated by the stars, my stomach growled loudly. _If only I hadn't skipped supper earlier_, I thought, cursing quietly under my breath. I glanced up quickly as one of the orcs stood quickly, wobbling slightly, and advanced in my direction. The other two followed and I jumped from my hiding place behind the bush with my sword drawn. I knew I couldn't take on three orcs on my own. So, after standing there stupidly, ready to fight, I turned and darted into the woods.

I dodged trees as best as I could in the dark as they stumbled after me, their large feet pounding the earth. As I turned to see how close they were, my foot caught a root and I fell to the ground. I tried to scramble to my feet, but the first two orcs had reached me already. One grabbed my wrist and the other took my sword. I could hear the last orc slowly making his way toward us.

"Looks like someone got lost on their way through the woods today," said the orc that had my wrist, grinning. I glared at both of them in disgust and the other orc laughed.

"Should we kill her," asked the orc that took my sword, the smell of rum drifting from his already acrid breath. "I think we should. Then we can take what she has and sell what we don't want." The drunk stumbled forward and looked at my sack, which held my money and my supplies. I saw him reach out for it and I punched him hard in the chin with my free hand, causing him to fall back into a bush. The orc that had grabbed my wrist swiftly pulled a dagger from his belt and held it to my throat, just daring me to move. He continued to grin slyly.

"I have other plans with her first," he said, his eyes drifting down my chest greedily. I clenched my teeth angrily and started to insult him, but I was interrupted as a flash of blue lightning shot past my right shoulder and hit him in the chest. He let go of me and stumbled backwards. Two seconds later another blue lightning bolt hit him again. I tried to focus and, reacting slowly, I seized my sword back from the other dumbfounded orc. The constant rush of blue bolts illuminated the trees around me. I swung at him, lacerating his shoulder. He cried out in pain and drew his sword. He lashed at my left side, but I dodged out of his way quickly and he only nicked me in the side, causing me lose focus for a moment. I regained my thoughts and cast a spell, consecrating the earth below me, making the orc weak. He was three inches from death when, just before I plunged my sword into his chest, another blue bolt shot past me and killed him before I had the chance. I turned quickly, sword at the ready, to identify the source of this blue lightning and found myself looking at exactly the person I expected.

There, standing at 6'2", was Calen, one of the most gorgeous humans you will ever see. I had met him a few months ago while I was questing with this girl in Duskwood. He joined us and when the girl left, I was stuck with him for the rest of the day. He helped me finish three of my quests. Ever since then, I see him every once in a while and he helps me with my quests. He was what one might consider loud and obnoxious, but that didn't bother me too much. Now he stood there, next to his black and white steed, with a smug look on his face. His shaggy sandy hair fell into his bright hazel eyes as he grimaced at me.

"You seem to have a knack for finding trouble," he said with a grin. I forced a smile and recalled the last time he saved me. It was about a week ago and two big green trolls were chasing me through the forest.

"Yeah, whatever. I could've killed those guys on my own," I said, annoyed. "I… I was, uh, just… waiting for the right moment!" _Stupid lie._ I wish I didn't have to try and be clever with him, but I couldn't get over the fact that I couldn't impress him. He is to skilled and better trained than I am. He smiled at my lie.

"Yeah. I guess it would've made more sense if I would've just stood aside and watched my little sis take on three orcs," he said sarcastically. I hated when he called me that. _Little sis._ I wish he didn't. Not only did it insinuate the fact that he is five years older than me, but it also meant that he probably didn't like me. He must have been able to see the forlorn look on my face (even in the dark) because his expression changed to concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm fine." He looked down at my bleeding side with alarm.

"What? You aren't fine. You're bleeding."

"It's just a tiny cut," I said, looking down at the gash in my side. I placed my hand lightly over my wound and whispered _medicor_. Light gleamed out from under my hand for a second and then it disappeared. When I removed my hand from my side, the wound was gone, though the blood still remained. Calen and I looked up at each other simultaneously and I smiled. "See. All better."

"Paladins are amazing," he said with a smirk. I blushed, thankful it was dark and he couldn't see the pink rise in my cheeks.

"Come on. I know the way back to the inn in Darkshire." He lifted me by my waist onto his horse and climbed on behind me. "Hold on," he said as me grabbed the reigns on either side of me. I felt him kick the sides of the hose gently and we took off. I leaned into him, feeling his warmth against my back, and smiled at his closeness. He smelled wonderful, unlike me, who smelled of blood, sweat, and orc (yuck). I inhaled his glorious smell as we breezed past the trees.

Eventually, we made it to the path. As if he knew exactly where he was, he went right on the path, going slower now in case we might pass a pedestrian. Somewhere between finding the path and entering Darkshire I drifted into a half-sleep. I remember him leaving his horse in the stable behind the inn. I also remember him bringing me up the stairs of the inn and into one of the small rooms. The last thing I remember was him laying me in the bed. Then, I drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
